1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailing machine which can drive connected nails sequentially and, specifically, the invention relates to a nailing machine which, when it is clogged with a nail, permits easy removal of the clogging nail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been widely used a construction method in which, in order to mount mounting members for interior finishing, that is, finishing construction materials such as skirting boards and crown moldings, after the mounting members are bonded with an adhesive, a finishing nail including a small nail head having a T-shaped head diameter of 1˜2 mm is struck into the mounting members. However, recently, in order to further improve the finished state of the mounting members after nailed, there has been increasing a method which uses a no-head nail instead of the finishing nail having the T-shaped head diameter. As regards the thickness of the shaft of the no-head nail, in order to make the no-head nail inconspicuous and provide a better finishing, for example, there is used a no-head nail having a shaft diameter of 0.6˜0.7 mm. Generally, about 100 pieces of no-head nails are arranged side by side and connected together, the connected nails are set in the magazine of a nailing machine, and they are struck into the mounting members by the nailing machine.
As such nailing machine for striking the no-head nails, there has been widely used a nailing machine which uses compressed air as the power source thereof. However, recently, there has been proposed a nailing machine which uses an electric motor not the compressed air as the power source thereof. For example, in JP-2008-264906-A, there is disclosed a nailing machine which strikes nails into a nailing-receiving member such as a wall using a battery as the power source thereof. In this nailing machine, a coil spring is compressed using an electric motor, and the compressed state of the compressed coil is released to thereby move a hammer connected to the coil spring, so that nails to be situated on the leading end of the hammer can be struck into the nailing-receiving member.
In a nailing machine, when there is used a nail having a small diameter, a nailing-receiving area is hard and a nailing-operation block member such as metal exists in a nailing-receiving member, there is a possibility that the nail cannot be struck properly but the nail can be bent and stopped up within the leading end portion of the nailing machine to clog the nailing machine. When such nail clogging phenomenon occurs, a guide plate disposed in the nail ejection portion of the nailing machine must be removed and the clogging nail must be removed; and, after then, the guide plate must be mounted again into the ejection portion. When the guide plate is removed and the nail blocking the movement of the blade is moved or removed, in some cases, a blade can be moved suddenly due to the repulsive force of a coil spring. In order to prevent the sudden movement of the blade, there is proposed use of an operation to fix the blade. However, when there is used a method in which an operator carries out such blade fixing operation, it takes time and labor to fix the blade, resulting in the lowered efficiency of the operation. In view of this, there has been demanded the development of a nailing machine which allows an operator to carry out easily the operation to remove the nail clogging state thereof.